


The TRUE Byakugan Princess

by CschMan20, The Jingo (The_King_in_White)



Series: Now THIS is a Shitpost [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CschMan20/pseuds/CschMan20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_in_White/pseuds/The%20Jingo
Summary: Hinata is the best girl in all of the show. You cannot change my mind or even argue against that. Even after all the abuse she received from her clan she still wanted to help them. Even after getting almost killed by Neji she still thought he was suffering more then her. She is the most empathetic and kind hearted person in Naruto and the fact that so many people hate her simply because they don't like that she ended up with Naruto is disgusting. She has literally done nothing to deserve how much hate she gets. I get that most of the people who "hate" on her are degenerate self insert freaks but that's not an excuse.





	1. the way of the white eye

Hiashi “cumball eyes” hyuga heard his wife scream like sauceguy getting buttpounded by itachi for the twelfth time that second and shook his head shook his eyes shook his titties.

This was getting stupid because he never liked THIS DUMB BITCH enough to give a shit before but now he was impressed with her current set of lungs. She never used those before he thought bitterly THAT FUCKING WHORE.

He bent over the wailing slut and peered into her abyss GAPING FRONTHOLE OKAY VAGINA IS A TRANSPHOBIC TERM the doctor next to him looking at him with surprise in his gay toes.

Most fathers looked away from this part, but Hiashi was staring at with such awe, such wonder, such lust. That boi was about 13 hours away from whipping out his transplanted ham cawk and wetly wanking a wet one.

The doctor would have thought this was because he was fascinated with the miracle of birth but the truth was that Hiashi was just a cuck who like to see big things split his slutty whore slutwife’s slutty whore slutpussy.

After much pushing and blood and shit a tiny babe came out of the huge tiny medium-size taco snatch that was his wife and Hiashi was so happy he almost made a touchdown with the bundle of joy.

She was wailing like her mother (cept even more sexily) and Hiashi held the dear little precious kawai baby and knew he wanted to pound that little sluts newborn baby unshaved BUTTHOLE with his herpes microdik.

“lets name her Hinata” said his wife

“shut up bitch” said the doctor

Hiashi chuckled. He liked this guy he knew how to treat dumb bitches

FUCKING THOT STATUS PATROLLED YOU BASERDS

Hinata had white eyes like paper and the moon and also cum she coulda had any boy she wanted in that moment because she was so fucking perfect it was so fucking unbelievable there was never anyone ever in the entire history of anime or real life or even jesus that was a hotter bitch than this bitch right now she was MADE for incel cock.

But he knew she couldn’t be weak so he immediately frowned and started barking orders and insults about how terrible she was at fighting she would be strong in the future and not develop terrible insecurities and low self esteem because of his harsh training.

Kamisama knows she wouldn’t end up like her mother. Hinorta would be a much better lay. BUT NOT FOR HIASHI OKAY THIS STORY DOES NOT CONDONE INCEST OR PEDOPHILIA oKAY????

(btw am I the only one that jerks it watch shota nardo fuck granny kushina in her slutty beef flaps?)

He tucked his new daughter under his arm and grabbed his wife who was still going through labor pains and picked her up with his strong!muscles. As Hiashi carried his women outside to the great world where life would be incredibly stupid for the remainder of their meager lives he thought hanabi was a much better name for a cocksleeve.

Hed do better with the next one. Him and his wife could get started on her as soon as they got home

He sure hoped Hinata wouldn’t spend the entirety of her life focused on a dumb socially retarded kid. That would be a waste of time and plot and any semblance of romantic potential possible but he didn’t worry about it.

nobody would be ridiculous enough to end an 700 chapter manga by retconning the main character’s entire development with a crappy asspull movie and have him fall in love via genjutsu or anything


	2. Encounter with cerulean

Hinata was out shopping with her mother because her father said shopping was for little girls. She was four though so when she said she was indeed a little girl her father threw a large mushroom at her face and called her a slut.

Fuckin hiashi BROTHER I swear to fuck I this dude is my dude makes me wanna BUST A NUT all over Hianta’s face fukin thick spooge and cum brother drippin down that slutty little lips that slutty little nose that slutty little fingernails

She apologized because that was literally all she ever said to her father and went with her mother. NO SHE DIDN’T TELL HIM TO FUCK OFF EVEN THO HE DESERVED IT HINA WAS TOO NICE FOR THAT YOU SPASTIC FUCKS

They were looking at some lingerie for her mother because she said Hiashi didn’t even look Hinata’s mother unless she wearing something dirty that was draped in the semen of a thousand raikages to which Hinata again reminded her she was four and only succ daddy’s fat nut microdick craps and syphilis and also anal juice.

(ye I no that getting rape and grape by her daddio is hard shit for a kiddio but hina is TUFF she can handle it okay and also it makes her more relatable my daddy fucks my aids riddled rectum every night even right now my colon hanging out in my shorts)

And when her mother looked away Hinata gazed out onto the road and saw the most magnificent sight she would ever see again.

She was cumblasted right in her fuckin soul brother with the deepest sunbright hair and cerulean (fancy color I know) that matched her own pearl (another fancy word please leave a review and complement my vocabulary my father beats me if he thinks im a failure) eyes.

She was devastated by the dog whi;sker smudges on his face. Why were he dirty? Why were he smel like trash? Why were he inbred? Because those FUCKING VILLAGERS MOBBED HIM FORTH THE THREE HUNDRED TIME THAT DAY (fuck sarutobi that old piece of leather he never protected nardo from anything)

He was perfect and sunny and sexy for a four year old (the sexiest age right jef epstein) and he had a total he-don’t-give-a-shit vibe (BUT NOT LIKE THAT FUCKER SASUKE) and something dattebayo

.

And she loved it.

There he was.

Nardofuckinguzumaki

Hinata began to hyperventilate because that’s what four year olds do when they get horny dripping fom the bussie (I wish I had enough money to see this happen in real life) and she began to throw the mushroom her dad gave her at her mom.

She said she had to meet that sexy little hot little tasty little shota boy but her mother said:

“Oh no. He’s not right, sweetheart.”

Hinata squeaked and apologized but she wouldn’t stop lusting after someone like that. No she would get obsessive she knew it. She honestly couldn’t do anything else. Like even she tried to have a denser character trait she would cease to exist because that was the entirety of who she was.

She was gonna follow that boy she was gonna use her special eyes to watch his dik she was gonna peep on him in the shower she was gonna sniff his underwear she was gonna redirect his sewage pipes and consume his piss and shit

(this is real love okay get fucked bigots that’s how my mom and dad got together)

She again gazed at Naruto and smiled. Shed win him over by almost never saying anything to him whatsoever.


	3. Gassed

Hinata was six and she was gassy. Her cute little brown star winked and gaped as she let out a big cheese smelling ripe cloud of butt breath and intestinal music.

Her father mentioned something about having a gastro problem running in the family to her right after he had finished calling her a cunt. She understood cos her daddy was a big fucking faggot and all he ever did was talk shit about her like she was too dumb to know that her daddy was the dumbest motherfucker to ever fuck a mother (even worse than Justin Timberlake)

SERSLY FUCK HIASHI THAT FUCKER NEEDS TO GET ANALL GAPED BY A GOAT AND THEN SOLD TO danzo’s underground boys and beef booty brothel.

Why she didn’t understand was why she kept releasing sensual fumes into the air because even her mother was looking at her funny.one time she farted and that fucking pervert SASUKE UCIHA jumped the wall and jumped the pond and then sniffed her pure virgin butthole (her dad molest but not entirely virginity is important for heroines).

Hiniti was also jealous of her little sister who kept getting more attention from fat old men than her. She was like four (but also forty cause jaded and edge) but she was also a slut. Her father kept saying how hot she was while teaching her gentle fist and also selling her footjobs to the hoakge,

but that’s right about the time Hinata would fart in his face and get him to look at her, but he was somehow immune to the pheromones and instead would just yell at her and tell her she was worthless. THS BOI DON’T APPRECIATE BROWN GOLD

So she beat the shit out of Hanabi LIKE A FUCKING BADASS. There was one time in particular where Hinorti decided to really teach Hanabi a lesson for having such a phat slutty loli ass (imagine Illya von Einsberz except even more slutty).

She was the goddess, and she would make Naruto (yeah hes still relevant I didn’t fucking forget guys dude is literally jesus like come on he is so perfect so hot so amazing so big dick so molested that only Hinata should be with him and if he loved anyone else that would be a fucking tragedy of Tite Kubo level proportions ) fall in her love with her through her greengold gasses and her brilliant shinobi skills (reincarnation of kaguya maybe).

So she went into “training” with her sister while Hiashi watched with his tiny Donald trump white male supremacy boner (fuck drumpf and fuck white people).

Hanabi tried to do a triple somersault to dodge her when they started but she wasn’t ready for the gas. It slowed her down and Hinata sucked punched right in the coochie and tickled the flaps like a good sister does.

Her father laughed once but then scowled at Hinata when she didn’t keep punching Hanabi.

“Punch her fucking face,” he exclaimed while fingering his pet hamster in the butthole.he needed child violence and mental abuse to satisfy him cos he was lord of hyuuga lord of Uchiha lord of Konoha – lord of mobs that went after Naruto

(basically final villain k guys)

Instead Hinata farted in her face and walked away showing her mercy by blessing her diseased sister and also moegi with the gas.

She would win over Nardo-kun soon. (please stop flaming me for implied incest guys im still new to this don’t like don’t read also Hinata best girl fucking fight me)


End file.
